


Wrapped Magnus

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes in from demon hunting and finds a special present wrapped and waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Magnus

#  [Drabble: Wrapped Magnus](http://elvenavari.tumblr.com/post/69217768483/drabble-wrapped-magnus)

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing** : Malec

**Prompt** : Malec Christmas. Alec comes in from demon hunting and finds a special present wrapped and waiting for him.

Alec leaned against the wall of the stairway leading up to Magnus’ apartment. He slipped his key back into his pocket and then used part of his torn shirt to wipe demon ore off his stele. His clothes were soaked from the heavy snow falling outside and the cold had made goosebumps rise on his arms. With a sigh he headed up to Magnus’ apartment hoping for a hot shower or bath and clean, warm clothes.

The door to Magnus’ apartment opened when he stepped close, some new spell Magnus was trying out. Alec couldn’t stay he minded, sometimes he was too tired to mess with his key for a second time. Dropping his weapons into the stand by the door, he then kneeled down to untie his boots. A groan worked its way out of his throat as he stood straight and toed his boots off.

“Mags, I’m home,” he started moving further into the apartment. “I’m going to…to…” Alec’s words trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a delicious sight waiting for him.

Magnus was sitting on the green sofa, his tan skin completely bare from what Alec could see. There was a red ribbon tied around Magnus’ throat, but it’s not like that ribbon did anything for Mangus’ modesty. Magnus gave him a grin, one that had certain parts of Alec’s body coming to attention. “Hello darling,” Magnus purred as he got to his feet. Alec’s eyes traveled down the expanse of bare, tan skin, his eyes widening further when he saw a smaller red ribbon tied around…

“Uh…”

“Do you like your present darling?” Magnus questioned as he turned in a slow circle.

Alec swallowed hard, nodding slowly. Magnus stopped right in front of him, closing the space between their lips. The warlock made a face as he pulled away, not a sight Alec liked to see when Magnus kissed him. “What?”

“You taste like demon ore, you my darling need a shower.”

“Are you going to join me?”

Magnus grinned. “Of course.” He took Alec’s hand and started to lead him to the master bathroom.

“Mags?”

“Hm?”

“Was the bell on the smaller ribbon truly necessary?”

Magnus laughed.


End file.
